Baldrick's Punishment
She hits the floor hard, arms and legs scattered like a starfish. Her husband stands over her, belt swinging from his tight fist. Blood dripped from his knuckles down onto her blouse as he releases the belt and tosses it onto the bed, then he crouches by his wife's ear and brushes her hair aside so she can hear clearly. 'You stupid bitch. This is only the beginning for yo-' the man was cut short, now he looked up as the wall seemingly flew towards him. No, it was him flying towards the wall. It seemed like slow motion to him as he felt the cushion of the skin on his face press against the bedroom wall. Next came the snapping and crushing of his cheekbone. He felt his eyeballs shake and saw an explosion of vivid colours as his whole vision swamped to a blurry view. He could feel his brain, the first time ever - it wobbled inside his skull and he was still totally aware of the situation at hand. Somebody had stopped him from beating his wife and he was now paying severely for his actions. Darkness followed and he felt like a ragdoll as his body flopped harshly against the wall and slapped down onto the floor. He couldn't see, but could hear heavy grunting as if from some animal. What was it? He could barely think at all until his brain gave way to sleep. Juliet had 2 black eyes, her lips were puffy and she had 16 stitches up her forehead and across her hairline. She decided to shave all of her hair off after seeing herself with what looked like a mullet. The scar was a horror to look at and it stretched from her right eyebrow to the crown of her head. It looked like a long millipede had found a place to stay. She was loopy from many painkillers but she managed to tell us about her husband John Baldrick, he was simply a wifebeater. Instead of arguing he attacks. Juliet slipped into a coma shortly after we spoke to her, she died lastnight in as little pain as we could offer her. Grunting, Mike backs away from the man he just hit. There is a woman on the ground in danger but is safe for now. Mike couldn't detect the damage but he could smell the blood and the fear and the sadness in the woman. She is sobbing quietly and must be too damaged to move by herself. Juliet looks at her husband. His entire head looked like a strategically opened pomegranate. The skull was blazing white and was cracked, revealing the brain and mushy blood that burned a hot red. He was shaking and somehow still alive. Her husband. Her attention was brought back to reality where an enormous man-beast stood above her. His eyes were nonexistent and she could tell his other senses were exquisite for what he had just performed. She imagined he had sonar vision like a bat. Somehow, she knew not to fear this beast even though it looked right out of a movie. He was colossal in build and wore boots that must have been personally made for him. His legs were like a mountain bull's that drifted up to a cannon of a body. She decided it wasn't real, any of this and she drifted off to a sleep. Dr. Ahmed Demha was devastated to hear that Juliet had passed away. He was proud of her quick recovery and how well the surgery went. She was still able to talk, yet sadly had slipped into a coma and died. Her body was taken and a funeral will be held in 2 weeks time. Demha takes his glasses off and places them onto the desk. He hated wasted surgery, he hated death. On the right hand side of the desk he opens a drawer and takes a different pair of glasses out, these he puts on and then walks over to Surgery Room #2 where John Baldrick is currently recovering. Dr. Demha smiles. In front of him are a pair of legs and arms, a full torso and a penis. These will be great for experiments and will fix him for weeks of research. John's head is eyeless, earless and noseless and is sat in a glass box nailed down by his tongue. His brain was too mushed up to save for experiments, so Demha kept it with John effectively keeping him alive inside the box by using a system that pumps blood through tubes and cycles through John's mouth and into the brain. Stabbed into his head is a little 'chip' that connects to a second chip. *This is John's ear on the busiest and noisiest road on Planet Earth. There is a chip inside the brick that connects to John's head feeding him constant noise 24/7. Baldrick's Punishment will now be used upon Mansion Law #5